Sonrojo
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles sobre nuestros personajes: Mikan. Natsume. Ruka y Hotaru. (Cada Drabble contiene menos de 300 palabras XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Gakuen Alice Copyright © Tachibana Higuchi.**

**Titulo:** Sonrojo.

**Rating:** K+

**Pareja:** Hotaru y Ruka.

**Resumen:** Un simple sonrojo era suficiente para hacerla sentir avergonzada.

* * *

_¡IMAI!_ El grito de Ruka Nogi se escucho por todo Gakuen Alice, lo cual no era extraño. Todos estaban acostumbrados a escuchar y observar como Imai Hotaru iba a toda velocidad en su carro de pato con Ruka tras ella para quitarle las fotos vergonzosas que ella lograba tomarle.

Ruka simplemente estaba harto de esta situación, debía de haber una manera de detener a la joven, o por lo menos una forma de hacerle sentir avergonzada, pero el no era lo suficientemente "Malvado" para hacer algo así aunque..

_¿Que no has entendido que nunca me cansare de esto? _ pregunto la azabache quien había detenido su carro y lo miraba de manera seria, aunque se podía ver en sus ojos cierto toque de burla.

Una sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios del rubio, cosa que intrigó a la joven.

_¿Sabes algo? _ pronunció viéndola fijamente _ Hoy te ves mas hermosa que nunca H-O-T-A-R-U.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hotaru rápidamente se dio la vuelta para evitar que Ruka viera el notable sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro. Cosa que no funcionó ya que el rubio tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Eso era suficiente para avergonzar a alguien como **_Hotaru Imai._**

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¿Review?_


	2. Venganza

**Gakuen Alice Copyright © Tachibana Higuchi.**

**Titulo: **Venganza.

**Rating: **K+

**Genero: **Romance/Humor.

**Pareja: **Hotaru Imai y Ruka Ni.

**Resumen: **Porque sabía la forma de hacer que el sonrojado sea él.

* * *

Decir que Hotaru Imai estaba molesta es poco. Estaba hecha una furia ¿Cómo se atrevía el Idiota de Nogi decirle hermosa? ¿Quién diablos se creía? No, definitivamente se metió con la persona equivocada.

_Oi baka ¿Dónde está Nogi? – le pregunto a Mikan quien comía, o mejor dicho; devoraba, una caja de Howalon.

_No lo se, creo que esta con Natsume – respondió la castaña. Hotaru miro a todos lados y una sonrisa, un tanto diabólica apareció en sus labios al visualizar al rubio quíen caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la Academia. Y sin dudarlo se acercó a él.

_Oi Nogi -. Al escuchar que le hablaban el rubio volteó topándose con Hotaru quien lo veía seriamente.

_Imai – pronuncio - ¿Qué se te of…

Sus palabras se vieron brutalmente cortadas por lo labios de la joven, los cuales se posaron sobre los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de la realidad; Hotaru Imai lo estaba besando. Creo que sobra decir que su rostro estaba mas rojo que un tomate.

Lentamente ella se separo de él y lo miro con una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su laboratorio.

¡Oh si! Eso bastaba para vengarse y hacer sonrojar a alguien como: _Ruka Nogi._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Review?


	3. Amistad

**Gakuen Alice Copyright © Tachibana Higuchi.**

**Titulo: Amistad.**

**Rating: K+**

**Pareja: Sakura Mikan e Imai Hotaru.**

**Resumen: Porque así era su amistad; única.**

* * *

"A pesar de que ella la golpeara con su baka-bum"

"A pesar de que ella era una llorona de primera"

"A pesar de que le cobre dinero por todo"

"A pesar de que se la pasara de empalagosa"

"A pesar de que la tratara indiferente"

"A pesar de que se metiera en cada problema"

"A pesar de que la humillara algunas veces"

"A pesar de que se la pasa sonriendo a cada rato"

"A pesar de que no le diga palabras dulces"

"A pesar de que su voz sea algo chillona"

"A pesar de que sea capaz de dejarla por todo el dinero del mundo"

"A pesar de que siempre quiere estar abrazándola"

"A pesar de que su sonrisa sea diminuta"

"A pesar de que se la pase comiendo Howalon"

A pesar de que sea una glotona"

"A pesar de que sea una burra"

"A pesar de que le diga lo baka que es"

"A pesar de eso..

"A pesar de todo"

Ambas son las mejores amigas.

Porque la amistad de _Hotaru Imai _y _Mikan Sakura_; es Única.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Como estan?

Bueno como vi que en el primer capitulo "Sonrojo" Hubo una peticion de que hiciera otro, decide hacer muchos Drabbles, lamento que sean muy cortos pero mi imaginación no da para mas.

Si alguien tiene alguna idea o sugerencia, o quieren que haga un drabble de una tematica que quiera. Diganme y con gusto lo hare.

Bueno seria todo. Gracias por leer!

Review?


	4. casualidad

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece.

**Titulo: Casualidad.**

**Rating: T**

**Género: Romance.**

**Pareja: Ruka y Hotaru.**

**O.o**

**O.o**

**O.o**

Porque ambos estaban enamorados de la misma persona. Ambos estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por ella. Harian lo que fuera por seguir viendo esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Fue ella quien les enseño un lado nuevo de la vida, les enseño que pueden llegar a amar realmente.

Su sonrisa cuango algo le agradaba.

El brillo en sus ojos cuando se sentía feliz.

Todo, absolutamente todo, hacía que sus corazones latieran rapidamente.

Sin embargo...,

Fue él, el afortunado que logro conquistar su corazón, fue él quien le ha enseñado el amor a ella.

Y ahora, al verla sonreir con más fuerza, al ver ese brillo en sus ojos, cada vez que estaba a su lado.

Cuando los ven tomados de la mano, sonriendose mutuamente.

Ellos se sentían felices por ellos, aun así, les dolía ver a la persona, de la cual estan profundamente enamorados con alguien más. regalandole sonrisas llenas de calidez y amor.

Porque _Hotaru Imai y Ruka Nogi _estaban profundamente enamorados de Sakura Mikan

Aun así, puede... que en algun futuro, los corazones de ambos latan por alguien más.

¿Sera **casualidad **que ambos estuvieran ahí, solos, encerrados "accidentalmente" en un armario?

Era la pregunta que se hacían en su cabeza, mientras sus ojos se veían fijamente.

Continuara...

!Hola! !Aviso! Aunque este fic ya tenga status:completo, seguire subiendo dabbles.

El que sigue es la continuación de este mini drabble, el capitulo siguiente es one-shot, solo esperenlo.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
